Amour Forever After
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash is preparing to change the lives of him and his girlfriend Serena's forever when he asked the one question.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour Forever After**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you the fourth and final instalment of my Amourshipping series. Now this doesn't mean it's the last Amourshipping fanfiction story I will do other stories it's just that they will be more tie into the anime then my storyline. So sit back and enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

Today was Serena's 17th birthday just three years after her and Ash's Kalos journey. After he won both the Kalos League and Kalos Championship League defeating the Kalos elite four and Kalos Champion to enter into the hall of fame, she journeyed with him through the Johto League after getting an invite to participate in the Johto Battle Frontier and then her mom bought their old house for her to live in after she told her mom she wanted to live closer to Ash. Inside the Ketchum residents 18 year old Ash Ketchum was getting dressed in a suit that his old friend Dawn made for him. He decided to take her out to the café in Viridian City but while he tried to keep calm he was very nervous.

"Pika? Pikachu?" his long time Pokémon asked him.

"Sorry Pikachu," Ash apologized "It's just that I'm so nervous. Tonight is the night I'm taking a step into a new world with hopefully Serena with me." He said. He then looked at the digital clock on his desk. "Almost time." He said as he grabbed the Pokeball on his desk. "See you later Pikachu, I'll tell you how it goes." He said as he walked out of the house. He then got in his car and drove to Serena's house. When he got there Serena was waiting in a pink dress with a pair of small pink heels. _Wow she looks incredible. _Ash thought. "Hi Serena, ready to go?" he asked as Serena nodded and then got in the car. They then drove off to Viridian City and entered into the café.

"Ash, thank you for taking me out for my birthday." Serena said as they were waiting for their food to arrive.

"Anything for my girlfriend." Ash said as their dinner finally arrived. After dinner the waiter came out bringing a cake for Serena and sung happy birthday to her.

"Ash how did you know Strawberry and Chocolate flavored cake was my favorite?" Serena asked after taking the first bite of her cake.

"Well you know me." Ash said as they ate the cake along with some ice cream. After eating their dessert Ash put his hand in his pocket knowing it was time. _Here we go. _Ash thought. "Hey Serena, I found a cool new Pokémon for you." He said as he pulled out the Pokeball.

"Really what kind?" she asked as Ash pressed a button of the Pokeball as there was nothing inside but a ring.

"It's you." He said as he then kneeled in front of her as Serena gasped and started to water up in her eyes. "Serena, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes Ash I will marry you!" she said as Ash placed the ring on her finger and kissed her as there was a sound of applause around them knowing this was the best night of their lives.

**So yep Ash and Serena are getting married soon. So what did you all think of that surprise? Leave your thought in the review and look forward to the next chapter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you the second chapter of Amour Forever After. Once again I apologize for the lack of updates on this story. But let's put that all behind us and get started with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon only this story. **

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

After Ash proposed to Serena, they immediately told all their friends about this. Everyone was happy for them. Even their own mothers were happy when they broke the news that they were getting married. They planned on getting married in the summer in July so that gave them a lot of time to get ready. Ash chose his old rival Gary to be his best man while he choose Brock, Tracy, Cilan and Clemont to be his groomsmen. Serena chose Misty to be her maid of honor, (A/N: not sure if to-be wives have those during weddings) and chose May, Dawn, Iris and Zoey to be her bridesmaid. Max was chosen to be the ring bearer for the ceremony and Bonnie, Molly and Rimu to be the flower girls. Where they chose to hold the marriage at was to the lucky couple fitting, the spot where they first met when they were kids and the reception would be back at Ash's house were Ash's mom, Mimey, Bronk and Cilan and his two brothers worked overtime to get all the food and drinks ready. Chili and Cress even made a special cake for the two for their special day. Finally the day of the wedding came, all of Ash and Serena's friends and family arrived including former Team Rocket members, Jessie, James and Meowth who were expecting their first child next month. Soon the ceremony began and when Ash looked down the aisle he saw Serena in the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen.

"Dearly beloved," the priest then began "We are here to bring these two in holy matrimony." He then looked to Ash "Do you Ash Ketchum, take Serena Yvonne to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." Ash said grinning to Serena which made her blush as the priest then looked at her.

"And do you, Serena Yvonne take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said as the priest then concluded the ceremony with those famous words.

"Then by the power invested in me by the region of Kanto, I know announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said to Ash as the two approached each other giving each other a grin.

"Challenge accepted." They both said as they kissed which earned a loud applause from their friends and family. For the reception, Ash and Serna planned an entry sketch with Jessie, James and Meowth. They would go pretending to be Team Rocket members again kidnapping Serena, while Ash and Pikachu would come in to rescue her. As soon as they heard there names, it was time as Serena and the former Team Rocket Members got into position while Ash ran out pretending to be worried.

"Someone kidnapped Serena!" he said in a worried voice which earned a gasp and murmurs of concern form the crowd while Ash and Serena's moms and friends stayed calm knowing what was going on. Soon the yard was filled with smoke as a sound of laughter came from above them as everyone turned to a stage which was in the shape of Team Rockets balloon.

"Prepare for trouble, in this wedding bash." Said one voice which was female.

"And make it double, cause we're the wedding crash!" said the other which was a man's voice.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." Said Meowth as their other Pokémon joined in.

"Ash please save me!" Serena cried out tied up.

"Team Rocket give me back my wife!" Ash said in a fake angry voice.

"Not unless you give us Pikachu we won't." James said as they began to laugh again.

"You want him alright." Said Ash with a sly grin "But be careful what you wish for." He then turned to Pikachu who gave him a nod. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" He said as the electric mouse Pokémon released electricity from its cheeks underneath the stage which triggered a trap door which was connected to a slide as Team Rocket and Serena slid down as Ash caught her in his arms.

"Ta-da!" they all said which earned an applause and a couple of laughs from the guests knowing it was all just pretend. The rest of the reception, went off without a hitch as Ash and Serna had their first dance, the first slice of their wedding cake and Serena trough the bouquet over her head which was caught by Bonnie who was standing next to Max which caused both of them to blush and their older siblings chuckling. When the party was over, Ash carried his new wife bridal style to their new house, which was Serena's house when she moved back to Kanto. As they got ready for bed, the both looked at each other exchanging a smile as Serena cuddled next to her new husband.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad we're now together." She said.

"Me too Serena, me too." Ash said hugging her back.

"Now we can grow up together, get old together…"

"And have kids together?" Ash said which earned a blush and gasp from Serena.

"Ash do you mean that?" she asked with joy in her eyes.

"Every word, I want to be there to raise our children with you." He said as Serena smiled and yawned as she soon felt sleepy.

"Well it's time to go to bed." She said as she started to close her eyes. "Goodnight Ash Ketchum." She said as Ash closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Serena Ketchum." He said as they were both ready to start their new lives.

**Well that's the end of this chapter but I still have two new chapters to go in which will surprise both Ash and Serena. What will that surprise be? Well you're just going to have to find out. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you the surprise chapter of Amour Forever After. Why do I say that? Well you're all going to have to find out starting right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just this story.**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

It's been three years since Ash and Serena got married. Both have lived happy and successful lives. Ash after passing qualifications became the new gym leader of Viridian City after its former gym leader who replaced Team Rocket leader Giovanni retired. Serena became a nursery school teacher for the children of Pallet Town. However Serena started to become sick lately to the point where she couldn't perform her duties for the school and was sent home. It was time for her to go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. When Ash and Pikachu came home later that day when Serena went to the doctor he saw Serena sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he gave a peck on her lips.

"Hi Ashy." She said as she grew nervous about the news she was about to tell him despite what he said. "Ash can you sit down next to me, there's something I want to tell you." Ash nodded as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and played with Fennikin while Ash sat down next to his wife. "Ash you know I've been sick right?" she asked her as he nodded. "Well I went to the doctor today to see what was wrong and they told me what's going on with my body." She then took a deep breath and then let out those three words other wife's she heard had told their husbands "Ash, I'm pregnant." Ash just stared at her as their two Pokémon stopped playing with each other when they heard what Serena said. Then Ash stood up and surprisingly grabbed his wife and gave her a spin in the air.

"That's great honey!" Ash said and then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"R-realy?" Asked Serena with all the pressure off her now.

"Yeah." Ash said "Like I said after we got married I promise to be by your side when we have children, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you Ash!" Serena said hugging her husband "I also scheduled a scan for next month to see what kind of child we are going to have." Their two Pokémon then came on their labs to congratulate them and excited that they have two new friends to play with. The next month the couple drove to the hospital for Serena's scan. After scanning her the doctor came out with the results.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, you are not having one but two children. They are twins." The doctor said as this excited Ash and Serena even more. "Would you like the gender for them?" They both nodded so they can share the news with their friends and family. "Well we know for sure that one of them is a boy but we're the other one might be a girl, we won't know for sure until the day they arrive." Ash and Serena then nodded and after getting a picture of the two babies inside Serena's body, they soon told the news to their friends and family. They both told their mothers first who were both happy to be grandmothers and Delia would get started on the baby's clothing. All their friends were excited too as well as Jessie and Jame's son Johnathan who was excited to have two new 'cousins'. According to the doctor she was already three months pregnant so they had around two to three months to get ready and they didn't waste no time getting ready. The first cleared out one of the extra rooms setting up cribs and painting the room and getting baby toys for the two to enjoy. They also signed up for classes so they could get ready for how to take care of their newborns to be. Knowing that both children would be a boy and a girl, they picked out the names for both their kids. With everything prepared all they needed now was the babies. It wouldn't be long now.

**So there ya go. Serena is pregnant and the babies are coming next chapter which will also be the last chapter of this mini story so thank you all for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you the last chapter of Amour Forever After. I know this was a short story but I really wanted it to be four chapters to match the story title. So enjoy the last chapter everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 4: The Babies are coming**

When Serena told the school that she was pregnant they gave her an extend on her sick leave. The students in her classes made her congratulation cards when they were told that she was having babies. Serena couldn't help but cry a bit knowing now after taking care of kids for almost half the year, she was ready to have kids of her own and hearing all the support from her class gave her tears of joys. With her time at home she kept the house clean and ready for the babies. She even found places in the house for her baby shower gifts that she received from the girls. One day while she was cleaning up after Lunch she and her Fenneken were about to go out for a jog but then she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Fen, Fenneken?" her Pokémon asked her.

"I'm okay Fenneken." She told her Pokémon as she then went over to her room over to feel the same pain again. She then felt something in her body that made her gasp as she then fell to the floor. "Fenneken grab the phone." She told her partner Pokémon as the fire fox nooded then grabbed a wireless phone and gave it to Serena as she dialed the numbers on the pad.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Ash! Ash!" cried out James who was now Ash's Viridian Gym assistant.

"What is it James, I'm in a middle of a battle." Ash told the former Team Rocket member as Ash was indeed in a middle of a gym battle.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I just received word from my wife at the hospital, Serena's in labor." James said as Ash's eyes widen knowing it was time.

"Do you mind if we can have a rematch later?" he asked his opponent as she nodded. Ash then recalled his Pokémon back in its Pokeball as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and ran outside the gym and towards the hospital. Luckily for him the hospital was only a few blocks away from the gym. He quickly went inside as they guided him to the room where they had his wife in. He heard screaming as he then entered the room to see Serena on a hospital bed.

"Ash where were you!?" Serena screamed into her husband's ear.

"Sorry, hun, I was in the middle of the gym battle." Ash said as her wife then grabbed her husband's wrist and squeezed it tight.

"Gym battle my foot Ashton Ketchum!" Serena screamed again.

"Alright Mrs. K you're doing fine." Jessie said "Just push." Serena pushed and pushed as then a cry came into the room. "Congrats Ketchums, it's a baby boy." Jessie said showing them their newborn son who was bundled in a blue blanket. Suddenly Serena let out another cry as the other baby was on its way as Jessie handed the baby boy to one of the assistant nurses and went back to her position. "Alright Serena just like last time, push… push." Serena once again pushed and pushed until another cry broke the room. After examining the baby, Jessie smiled.

"Congrats it's a healthy baby girl." She said which brought joy to the new mother and father. Jessie then wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and handed her to Serena while the baby boy to Ash. The boy looked like a mini Ash with brown hair and when he opened his eyes to look at his father the boy had brown eyes. The girl looked like a mini Serena with honey colored hair like her mother and blue eyes when she opened her eyes to look at her mother as they also both shared the same skin tone as their father.

"I know what we're going to name our baby boy." Ash said as Serena nodded remembering the deal they made when choosing names for their two children. "He looks like he has a fiery spirit so I'm going to name him Red, Red Ketchum."

"And as for our baby girl," Serena said "I did have name for her but now that I see her I think I'm going to change the name I wanted for her. I'm going to name her Ariel, Ariel Ketchum." News spread like wild fire through Ash and Serena's friends and family about little Red and Ariel as they were all excited to see the new babies. The first who came were Delia and Grace as they both immediately fell in love with their new grandchildren as Red and Ariel fell in love with them. The rest of their friends came in as well as a few of Serena's students with their parents. When it was time to introduce them to their (Ash and Serena's) Pokémon they laughed and giggled as Pikachu and Fennekin started to play with them knowing that the two little Ketchum's were Poke lovers. They soon brought them home as they took them to the room they made for them. As they laid them down in their cribs they soon fell asleep.

"Good night Red Ketchum." Ash told his son.

"Good night Ariel Ketchum" Serena told her daughter as the couple went to their own room and climbed into bed.

"You did good Serena." Ash told his wife giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"No Ash, we did good." Serena said as they both exchanged smiles as both fell asleep as they both along with their children lived Amour Forever After.

**The End**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


End file.
